mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Slimons/Archive 1
Good Job(By the way this is my 600 edit :) -- 18:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Do like this special award ?-- 17:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it rocks! You are on 600 edits already how do you get so many?-- 17:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Winner! The winner of the click game on Hank3887's page has been chosen!Congrats to FreddyderHamster!Put your sig on his winners spot and a link to your MLN page! Hey Slimons Want we make a deal ? I choose you as friend on my duo performence module,and you click every day on this module 4 times.Want you ?-- 10:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) O.K.-- 10:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Good(this is my 700 edit)-- 14:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) You must click one time per day.I have a group performence module ! :)-- 16:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I have done the clicks. Do you want me to click every day? (*_*)-- 16:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC) No, but sometimes you can leave a few clicks on this module when you want.-- 16:36, November 24, 2009 (UTC) O.K-- 16:37, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Sig I have now started to use my Christmas sig-- 17:09, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Good work Took this: Good work-- 17:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-- 16:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Fun -- 16:17, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I never thought I would get one of these!-- 16:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) For a few days i think same-- 16:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Store I have store! A cover store!You will get the first 10 cover for free.(This is my 800 edit)-- 20:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Cool-- 09:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar -- 16:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-- 16:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) For being my best freind on the wiki! I will send you some items for being such a good freind, also well done on getting 600 edits! -- 16:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Golden barnstar -- 16:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Cool this is my 2nd golden barnstar!!-- 16:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Cover The Cover: File:SLIMONS_SUPERSTORE.png|link=User:Slimons/slimons superstore CODE FOR THE FILE + LINK: -- 17:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Cool this is really awesome do I have to give you any clicks?-- 16:45, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Nope-- 18:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Ok You are my first customer. Congrats! I'll send you he stuff before the end of the week. Sorry about the lateness -- 02:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-- 17:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Shopping You also have to befriend me. Please spend the clicks if you haven't -- 00:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I will! Sorry how many clicks was it?-- 17:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) 10 clicks I believe-- 23:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Right I have done them. Please enter my lucky dip!!-- 09:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Shop and thanks Thank you for buying from my shop. I am currently running a bit short on thornax. I will be restocking them shortly. In the meantime I sent you some extra stuff in addition to the 10 thornax. -- 23:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-- 10:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Thank you again. And thanks for checking out the new stuff on my page Hey could you also leave your sig on my page? Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) -- 00:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) It will cost: It would normally cost 18. But since I am having holiday sales, it will cost 13 clicks. Please spend them on the magma drone module (3 clicks) and on the space fuel cell factory module (10 clicks) Even though i have a discount?-- 16:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I have done the clicks-- 17:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC)